Once Upon A Time
by w Blitz
Summary: Charlotte Devlin was just a shy, timid, average girl. She wasn't special in anyway- well that was until she received her Hogwarts letter. She is catapulted into the magical world where the war of good versus evil rages on. Devlin will be forced to grow out of her shell in order to survive. (Starts in the first year and will jump forward. Rated T for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; except for Charlotte- she's mine.

Chapter 1: Muggleborn

* * *

Charlotte was just your average girl. She was average height, she had average brown hair, and average brown eyes- there wasn't a thing out of the norm about her. Oh, except for being magical. Yes- Charlotte was a witch.

You can imagine her shock when an _owl_ delivered the letter from a place called Hogwarts. Her parents thought it was a joke; there wasn't anything special about Charlotte. She couldn't be magical. The young girl would be lying if she said her heart didn't sink just the slightest bit.

Just the thought of her being magical, being special and different- someone that people could look up to and admire- but never mind all that. Magic _wasn't _real. This was just someone playing a cruel joke on her. She was used to cruel jokes, she was used to being bullied. Charlotte made that easy by being so infuriatingly average.

The temporary joy she felt when she received the letter had vanished by her parent's skeptical looks and the completely _ordinary_ gentle chiding of how magic didn't exist and she needed to stop deluding herself about such. She was _doomed_ to this life of complete normality.

Her parents tossed the letter into the garbage without even a second look. So, it was with a heavy heart Charlotte continued on with her mundane life during that summer. Secretly though, she daydreamed about this magical place called "Hogwarts."

What it must be like to be able to use magic and be anything but ordinary, just for once. She was irrevocably enthralled with the idea. Many days of that summer was spent with her staring at objects- willing them to move. Charlotte stole the letter back from the rubbish can, unable to get it out of her mind.

It said they would wait no later than the 31st of July for a response- by owl. How in God's name would she send an _owl?_ She contemplated the letter for days and much to her great dismay, the 31st was approaching quicker than she would have liked. Maybe, just maybe they would send another magical being to save her from this bland existence of hers?

Ever since receiving her letter it was all she could think of anymore. Food had little taste to her- all she wanted to do was attempt to use her supposed powers. The letter said she was a witch! Her parents were growing increasingly concerned with her current obsession. They were talking about taking her to therapy! _Therapy?_ The nerve of them!

Couldn't they see how boring this life was? How did they manage going from day to day with nothing like magic? Magic was new, and exciting! Charlotte had had enough of being regular and ordinary. She wanted more, and this letter was her escape. It _had_ to be real. Maybe she would be good at it! She wanted to be so dearly.

Like everything else in her life, her grades in school were unfortunately average. There was nothing that held her attention- nothing that she wanted to know so badly to strive to be excellent. She couldn't if she tried anyway. The only thing she had ever excelled at was reading.

For the longest time books had been her escape. Charlotte could temporarily remove herself from this banal existence and become more. She's traveled to Neverland, helped the Beast regain his true form, escaped her mundane existence with glass slippers; she's experienced the Greek God's wrath and fury and has been all over the world by just opening the cover of a book.

But now, with this extraordinary letter she had the chance for more. The chance to be something she's always wanted to be- anything but regular. Charlotte sighed heavily. Today was the 31st of July- and no one would come to rescue her that day, Or the day after, or the day after that.

Charlotte bit back frustrated tears. She sat on her bed midday, the 2nd of August. Her small, pale hands clutched the letter furiously. _Why had no one come?_ She wanted to be free and now she knew she was forever doomed. The letter wasn't real. It had just been a cruel joke and all her parents were trying to do was protect her from the heartbreak she felt now.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she swiped them away angrily. Stupid letter, stupid magic, _stupid her;_ who was she kidding? She was simply average- she would never be more, never could be more. Charlotte felt rage. Rage at being tricked and hurt one too many times. Her body grew hot with the fire that rolled in her veins and her heart.

Her vision was blurred with steaming tears and she saw a billow of smoke wafting from the magical letter. And just like that it burst into flames. Charlotte leapt back with a shriek of surprise. Her back collided with her wall as the paper crumpled and burned on her bedroom floor.

She rushed forward and began stamping it out, but the damage had been done. The letter was mere ash and her floor was scarred. Her mind whirled in wonderment and her eyes widened.

Charlotte _had_ set the paper alight. She did that! The young girl nearly screamed with joy as she hopped around. She _was _magic! She wasn't ordinary, she was special- she was _someone_. Charlotte felt a faint buzzing in her body- one that she didn't recognize. _It was magic. _

Her joy was cut short when her mother shouted. "Is that smoke I smell? Charlotte what is going on up there?"

Charlotte's face soured. "Nothing, mother."

A tapping interrupted the young girl. To her astonishment, an owl sat on her windowsill with a letter attached. She rushed forward and wrenched the panes open. The owl flew in and she quickly detached the scroll from its leg. It nipped her hand and she gasped in pain.

A droplet of blood sprung forth on her finger. _At least I know this is real._ The owl flew from the house before she could call it back. How was she supposed to respond if she didn't have a bloody owl? Her face crumpled into a scowl as she looked at the letter. She remembered the Hogwarts seal and nearly jumped for joy at seeing it again.

Charlotte tore the letter open hastily. She had received the same letter as before. The little girl ran from her bedroom, she faintly heard her mother shouting to stop stomping as she sprinted down the staircase. "Mom, Dad! Look! An owl brought me this!"

They looked up from their seats on the couch with brows pinched. She waved the letter with excitement, "See it's real! I told you!" Her dad took the letter in his hands gently. He shook his head sadly. "Char, I'm sorry. But this has got to be a joke. There is _no_ such thing as magic."

Charlotte felt that familiar drop in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her fists. "No! It is real! I can prove it!"

She snatched the letter from her father's hand. Her mother started warningly, "Charlotte, don't use that tone of voice with us." The young girl ignored her mother's scolding.

"I can make fire! Watch, I just did it upstairs. By accident of course, but it happened!"

She began staring at the letter with clenched hands. Moments of silence passed and nothing happened. Her brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand…I just did it upstairs, I was angry and it just burst into flames!"

Her mom stood abruptly, "That is it, young lady! We have had enough with these delusional thoughts of magic. You are going to see a therapist right now."

Charlotte felt tears begin burning under her closed eyelids. When she opened them, all she could see were her father's concerned stare and her mother dialing God-knows-who on the telephone. That familiar panic began to set in again. She heard her mother greet another over the phone and she sobbed. Was she crazy? Delusional, as her mother said?

Charlotte felt her father's hand rub her back comfortingly. He whispered, "I know. It's okay; magic would be pretty cool, wouldn't it? There's nothing wrong with talking to a therapist about it. He'll be able to help you sort your feelings out."

Another sob wracked the eleven year olds body. "I don't want to sort it out. I want to be special."

Her dad pursed his lips. "You'll always be special-"

His words were cut short when there was a heavy knock at the door. Charlotte's head shot up as she stared down the entryway where her father strode. He opened the door with a confused expression, "Hello, can I help you?"

A strange, older man with the longest beard she had ever seen stood in the doorway. She could see the kindness etched in his skin from his years of life and the gentle twinkle in his eyes behind half-moon gold spectacles. He started, "Hello. Lovely home you have here."

Charlotte was stunned as the older gentleman strode into the house. Her father's face scowled. "Hey! I didn't say you could come in!"

The bearded man chuckled kindly. "Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe you've received a couple of my letters?"

Charlotte stood suddenly, her father's mouth was agape and she could hear the phone drop from her mother's hands. They stared at the man, disbelieving what they had just heard. Dumbledore smiled with a sense of understanding. "I can't even imagine the difficulty of understanding what I've just told you. Your daughter is witch. She needs to attend school so that her powers can develop properly. Without education, I'm afraid there would be consequences."

Before her parents could speak, Charlotte began meekly. "It's true then. I'm a witch."

Dumbledore turned to her with a knowing smile. "You are, my dear. You are anything but ordinary."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her dreams- they were finally coming true! Her father's fists were clenched suddenly. "I don't appreciate you filling my daughter's head with these-these- fantasies."

Dumbledore turned slightly, his eyebrows raised as Charlotte's mother reached her husband's side.

"Oh, these are anything but fantasies."

"Prove it." Her mother said tautly. Charlotte's father jerked suddenly in surprise, he mumbled. "Angie." She looked at him with eyes that were alight with something else- perhaps hopes for something more for her daughter.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Very well." He pulled a wand from his strange robe-like clothing and with a gentle flick- suddenly the fireplace was roaring with fire and heat.

Her parent's chests heaved in astonishment as the bearded man flicked his wand again and suddenly the dishes were dancing and cleaning themselves in the kitchen. Charlotte gasped with joy; she clapped her hands with excitement. The man gave her a tender smile at the child-like enthusiasm.

Her father started slowly. "You mean to tell me- that our daughter will be able to do things like that?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Oh, I believe she's already started. Isn't that right, Charlotte?"

Her parents looked to her. Their eyes were wide. Angie- her mother gripped her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Charlotte buried her face in her mothers shoulder. "It's okay, mum. I didn't believe myself either."

Her mother laughed between her tears. Her father was smiling at her gently, his taut and defensive demeanor now gone, as if it were never there. Dumbledore clapped his hands together jovially. "I will escorting you all to Diagon Alley to purchase the necessary items for her first year at Hogwarts."

And with that they were off on a magical adventure. Charlotte could have squealed with excitement, she wanted to jump for joy, and on more than a couple occasions; she would pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The man- who was Professor Dumbledore instructed them to grab on tight to this torn up shoe. Charlotte didn't hesitate and swiftly grabbed the item, while her parents sent each other unsure looks. Charlotte cried out enthusiastically, "Mom! Dad! You're going to miss the ride!"

With pursed lips they reluctantly latched onto the shoe and they were suddenly whirling up and up into the air. Her parents yelled with fright and Charlotte laughed in sheer bliss. _What an adventure._ The next thing the eleven-year old knew- she was standing in a bustling street. Shops lined up and down, her eyes wide as she took in all the sights, the wands, the robes, and _broomsticks! _She frantically tugged on Dumbledore's robes, "Do those fly?" The older man chuckled. "Yes, they do. But, you won't be able to until your next school year."

Henry- her father and Angie sidled up beside Charlotte. They brushed themselves off, "Exactly how long is this school?"

Dumbledore began explaining the school years and curriculum to her parents as she excitedly ducked and weaved in between people. She would point excitedly at one shop and the next as her parents nodded and smiled alongside her eagerness. Dumbledore stopped them outside of a shop called 'Ollivander's.'

"First you'll need a wand. Let's hurry inside so the wait won't be long."

Charlotte didn't need anymore encouraging as she rushed inside the building. The young girl inhaled deeply. She could smell all sorts of different types of wood and other things she couldn't quite describe. They were after all, not a part of her world she remembered fondly.

She was in an all-new world. An older man stepped down from a rolling ladder, similar to those in libraries. He had a kind smile on his face as he recognized the child-like excitement of someone who's never experienced anything quite like this. "Hello!" He greeted jovially. "Here for your first wand, eh Lassie?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly. "Yes, Sir!"

Mr. Ollivander walked quickly up and down the aisles of the wand shop. Her parents peered around Dumbledore with interest as Charlotte could barely hold still. She was just too excited. Her first wand! The nice man she knew as Mr. Ollivander returned. His arms were full with several boxes.

He set them down gently and picked one up, he opened it gently and pulled a wand from it. He smiled as he set it in her quivering hands gently. "This here is a Vine wand, unicorn hair, and 9 ¼ inches. Give it a go."

Charlotte was dumb founded as she stared at it. Her large eyes looked up at the man as he smiled down at her warmly. "I-I uh, I don't know what to do with it."

"Give it a flick! It doesn't take much, sweetie."

Her brows pinched together in concentration as she gave it a flick in the air. Nothing happened. Her face deepened with a confused frown. She tried once more and nothing happened again. Charlotte, slightly disheartened handed it back to Mr. Ollivander.

He smiled and gently placed it back within the box. "Don't worry, my dear. We'll find you a suitable wand. The wand chooses its master, so don't be too let down if they don't work for you."

Her face brightened with the encouragement as he handed her another wand. "English oak with a core of dragon heart string- 10 inches." Charlotte wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about. _Was there actually a dragon heartstring within this wand? _

She gave the wand a gentle flick and suddenly there was a loud bang. She was flung back into her father who gave a grunt of pain from the contact. Charlotte stood with bewilderment etched in her features. Ollivander cringed as he took the wand carefully from her. "That wand definitely doesn't like you."

Charlotte looked at her father as he was bent over at the waist. He looked as if he was about to wretch and her mother was consoling him gently, an amused glint in her eyes as she winked at her little girl.

Mr. Ollivander spoke again. "Okay, this one is made of yew, with a strand of thestral tail hair, it is a 12 ¾ inches. Here give it a go."

Charlotte was slightly worried this time around. She preferred not being thrown back by accidental explosions, bolstering her courage she gave it a quick flick in the air. At first- nothing she could see happened but then the parchments littering the shops began to lift and swirl around.

Her breath was forced from her body as she felt heat rushing through her, the wand seemed to glow in her hands and she felt an indescribable sort of bond with it. She gasped as the light began to dim. Her golden-flecked eyes shot up. Mr. Ollivander beamed down at her. "Told you we would find you a wand, lassie."

"It chose me." She murmured quietly and fingered the light-colored wood gently. She was amazed and enthralled. The smile on her face broadened and she whipped around to Professor Dumbledore and her parents. She gave a jump for joy and spoke louder, "It chose me!"

Charlotte hugged Dumbledore as tightly as she could and she could feel the rumble of a chuckle in his chest. He patted her shoulder with a beaming expression. Her parents smiled at the happiness etched in their daughter's face.

They were soon leaving the shop and Charlotte had insisted on carrying her wonderful wand. It was hers and she would never let it go. She all but skipped through the market place as Dumbledore led them around. They picked up her books and a cauldron for potions, _a cauldron!_ She now had a school uniform that were robes similar to Professor Dumbledore's. She noticed a blank patch on the front of it and ran her hand over it curiously.

"Professor, what will go here?" She asked inquisitively. Her eyes looked up to the tall man at her side. "Your house patch will go there."

"My house?"

"Yes, when you arrive at Hogwarts, you and all the other first years will be sorted into four different houses. Where you belong depends entirely on your personality and who you are."

Charlotte gave him an astounded look. "I don't even know who I am, though! How could I possibly be sorted to where I belong?"

A deep laugh rumbled from the bearded man as her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder fondly.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling now more than ever with a certain mystery to them. "That is where magic comes in."

Her eyes widened at the wonder that was magic. _Was there anything it couldn't do?_

Charlotte gave a happy grin. She was silent once more as they walked. Her mother spoke suddenly, "Is there anyway we could return to…uh..Grangotts? That's what it was called, right? The bank with the short men?"

Dumbledore smiled appreciatively. "Gringotts. Those short men are called Goblins. That'll be our final stop before I return you to your home."

Charlotte's hand swung with her mothers happily as she skipped along. "Isn't this wonderful, mother? It's just like my books, isn't it?"

Her mother laughed with a joyful smile. "Yes it is. You have a whole new world to discover now! You must write your father and I about everything that happens!"

Charlotte stopped short. "But-I would need an owl to do that." Her father gave her a mysterious grin. "That's why we're going back to the bank. You'll be buying your own owl so that you can write us whenever you can- but! Remember school work comes first."

The young girl nearly squealed in happiness. "Oh, thank you mom and dad! My own owl! And of course! I promise, I'll be the best witch ever!"

Their happiness was suddenly cut short by an abrasive snort. "You? You're just a filthy mudblood. You'll never amount to much." Charlotte whirled around to see a large woman. She was tall, wide, and had a permanent scowl etched in her judgmental beady eyes. Charlotte didn't fail to notice Dumbledore stiffen beside her.

He smiled nonetheless and inclined his head politely. "Walburga." The women shot him a haughty glare. "Albus." The woman snapped her fingers at a young boy at her side. His hair fell around his steel colored eyes and his face held an air of superiority to her. She recoiled from the glare in his face and suddenly it seemed to soften- as if he was unsure of himself.

Quickly as the emotion flashed it was gone. "Sirius, come along now. We don't need you being exposed to that disgusting piece of flesh."

Her father snarled in anger. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Walburga whipped around. The rage on her face was prominently apparent, she growled. "Who do you think you're talking to, muggle?"

Her father's face deepened with a scowl. "Muggle? Is that what you call us non-magical folk? Who are you to talk down to us?"

The woman's voice became shrill. "I am of House Black, mind you. We are of the oldest and noble purebloods left, no thanks to your _mudbloods._" She gestured with obvious disdain for Charlotte.

"Listen here you pompous bitch-" "Henry!" Her mother cut in. Suddenly a wand was pressed against her father's throat and Albus stepped between the two. His eyes were darkened with a certain fury that was unrecognizable. Charlotte's eyes were wide; she had no idea what was going on. _Mudblood? Muggles? Purebloods? _Her shocked expression connected with snobbish boy she now knew as Sirius.

She was even more surprised by the grimace of humiliation that was etched on his features. He struggled and visibly swallowed the emotion to replace it with that haughty glare Charlotte came to understand was the face of the 'House of Black.'

Dumbledore and Walburga argued before she stomped away from the scene she had caused. Charlotte sidled up beside her father and took his hand in hers with a grimacing smile. The anger seemed to fade away quickly. How she wished she could be as brave as her father was- it didn't seem like he feared anything at all.

And just then she realized how lucky she had been with the life she had before all of this. She had two incredible, caring parents that only wanted the best for her. Charlotte felt an immense gratitude seep into her bones as she hugged them tightly. "I love you mom, dad." She mumbled into his coat.

She felt them grip her in a tight hug in return. Her father stooped to his level with a tender smile. "Ignore that woman, Char. She doesn't mean anything; her heart is just filled with hate for things she doesn't understand. You are beautiful, and wonderful, and you are going to be great. Don't let them get you down and don't let them bully you. Okay?"

Charlotte felt tears bubbling behind her eyelids and she nodded her head furiously and gripped him in another hug. Her mother murmured into her hair. "Always stand up for what is right, Char. You understand. Don't let anyone sway what you _know_ is right."

Charlotte pulled back with a frown on her face. "What are you guys talking about? What's going to happen?"

They looked expectantly at Dumbledore. His face was taut with an expression she didn't quite understand. "There is a war in the wizarding world, Charlotte. One that I couldn't possibly explain to you if I tried- the war is against people such as yourself; people who are born from non-magical people with magical powers. You are not alone, and I will protect you, always. I must warn you; there will be students at Hogwarts who believe you don't belong there. It may be difficult for you, but you must never let them take control of you. Do you understand me?

Charlotte felt her heart being compressed as she took in the information. She nodded her head numbly. What was happening to her now was basically: she jumping out of the frying pan and into the boiling water. At least in the world she lived now, she was just bullied for being quiet and average. Now her life was in danger because she wasn't just average. Funny how she got what she always wanted and it wasn't quite that.

* * *

Charlotte stared at the brick wall before her and her cart with her wonderful red barn owl that she named Phoenix. She shot a glance back at her parents in befuddlement. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Her mother nodded her head with a strange look. "Yes, dear. Professor Dumbledore said here. He said there's a magical barrier and that you need to go through it."

Charlotte stared, "So I just walk through it?"

Her parents shrugged in just as much confusion as she. Charlotte braced herself as she strode towards the barrier, her parents following behind her carefully. _Just believe. Just believe._ She chanted to herself quietly. Her eyes closed tight as she felt a bone chilling sheen wash over her body.

She opened her eyes hesitantly to be faced with the beautiful sight of the Hogwarts Express. Charlotte grinned excitedly at her parents pale faces as their eyes darted around. The platform was bustling with activity of many teary-eyed parents and joyful children bounding towards the express.

A voice filled with humor suddenly spoke behind them. "First timers?" Her father turned cautiously to be met with a man similar in age. His hair was jet black and messy as could be. He had dark colored eyes that seemed to exude kindness her family wasn't used to at this point. Beside him stood a golden haired woman, with glimmering blue eyes as she smiled kindly at the trio.

Her father smiled politely and extended his hand, "Yeah, never experienced anything like this before. Henry, and this is my wife Angie, and my daughter Charlotte." The man accepted the embrace with a widening grin. "It can be a bit much to take in! I can't even begin to understand what it must be like for muggles to be introduced to all this. Name's John Potter. This is my wife, Georgia, and my son James."

He slung a lazy arm around a young boy that was nearly a carbon copy of his father. He gave her a wide grin behind thin-rimmed glasses and shook Charlotte's hand. "Excited as I am? I thought this day would never come!"

Georgia scolded him with a gentle smile on her kind features. "Now James, don't go wishing your life away like that. It'll go by faster than you think."

James grimaced, "Yes, Mom." Angie chuckled with a deep smile etched into her face. John took a glance at the clock. "You two should be going soon, don't want to miss the train on your first year!" Georgia added warningly, "or ever. James."

"Mooom."

"Don't Mom me, now have a good year and _be good._"

Charlotte smiled at her parents tearfully. She would miss this terribly and they returned the look with understanding. Her father knelt down to her level. "Remember what your mother and I told you back at Diagonal Alley?"

Charlotte laughed, "Diagon Alley, Dad."

Her father frowned, "Right. Diagon. We'll get the hang of this eventually, we promise." He ruffled her hair fondly as she embraced them. "I love you."

Angie sniffled and wiped the tears from her face quickly. "We will too, dear. Remember to write us as often as you can! We want to hear all about it."

James grasped her hand and tugged her along. She waved back at her parents once more before boarding the train. The young boy at her side smiled kindly. "Don't worry, it'll get easier, I promise."

She stared at him peculiarly. "How do you know?"

James laughed happily, "Because this is going to be the best year ever, of course! We're going to have so much fun!"

"We're?" Charlotte asked shyly.

"Well of course! We're friends, right?"

Charlotte felt an unexplainable joy fill her heart as she looked up at him. _Friends._ "Yes!" She gasped with excitement. He smiled down at her warming her to her bones as they traveled down the aisle way. He slid a compartment open and Charlotte peered in cautiously.

In the corner sat a lone boy. He was ungodly pale and had deep scars across his face. His mussed brown hair covered his eyes as he stared out the window. Charlotte, with her new found friend walked in. The young boy jerked in surprise. His eyes found hers and James'.

A shy mixture of a grimace and smile crossed his face. Charlotte extended a hand timidly, "Hi. I'm Charlotte. You can call me Char, though. This is James. What's your name?"

"Remus." The boy's grasp was surprisingly strong, but it was clammy and nervous. Charlotte sat across from him as he fumbled uncomfortably with their presence. Extending the same kindness James had given to her, she smiled broadly. "Looks like you could use a friend."

"Or two." James said brightly and sat beside the boy. Remus' eyes seemed to brighten slightly and he relaxed in his seat. The comfortable air was interrupted when the compartment slid open again- there stood a boy with dark hair and steel colored eyes. The one she had met in Diagon Alley only a month ago.

Charlotte stiffened visibly as she scooted away from him when he sat down. He shot her a glare. "What are you looking at?" His voice was aggressive and it shamed Charlotte to say she was frightened of him. She knew of his blood status now, and that his lot didn't approve of people like her.

Charlotte remembered her father's words to not let anyone push her around, they couldn't see any weakness in her or they would take advantage of it. She stumbled over her words and finally mumbled, "N-nothing much, obviously."

She felt her face heat up in a horrible blush of humiliation. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She couldn't have at least sounded confident? He stared at her as humor flicked through his eyes and James burst out laughing. Charlotte shot him a confused glare and he quieted down upon the look, though still smiled.

"Ah, come off it, Char. That was bloody brilliant!"

A tiny smile perked through her glum features. Remus sent her a knowing smile, but remained quiet. He was unsure of the new boy and was rightfully rigid around him. Sirius snorted. "Yeah, if you could call blubbering like an idiot brilliant."

Charlotte felt her face grow hot as she shot him another embarrassed glare. Her face frowning as her hands twisted in her lap uncomfortably. James rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Black."

Sirius looked at him peculiarly. A small smirk upturned the corner of his lips. "You're a Potter."

"Sure am. Bet your mummy and daddy wouldn't be too happy of you associating with our lot, eh?"

Suddenly, Sirius' face contorted in a snarl but he said nothing more. He slouched in his seat with his arms crossed haughtily. Charlotte's eyebrows raised in curiosity at the action. He seemed suddenly ashamed of being associated with his parents. _Perhaps he was different._

Charlotte remained unsure, but relaxed slightly around him. She decided to break the silence and spoke, albeit timidly. "So, do you guys know what houses you're going to be sorted into?"

James pounded his chest proudly. "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!"

Remus shrugged, "Maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I'd hardly consider myself someone that is brave."

Sirius said nothing and just stared, almost jealously at the duo. James sneered, "Slytherin for you, Black? Isn't that what all Black's are sorted?"

The young boy glared at him angrily. "I'll be sorted wherever I'm supposed to go."

James' eyes flickered with interest and he backed off Sirius instantly. Charlotte watched the exchange curiously. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

James looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"No, I am." The dark-haired boy grinned quietly. James burst out in jovial laughter, and even Remus joined in. Charlotte cocked her head to the side in bemusement before she understood the joke.

Sirius' brow was lifted with a smirk across his face towards Charlotte. "Wow, I guess Ravenclaw isn't for you."

The brown-haired girl frowned deeply. "I don't even know what all these houses mean."

Remus smiled kindly. "Neither did I, I was just filled in on them. Gryffindor is for those who are brave-" James pounded his chest again proudly. "Ravenclaw is intelligence, Hufflepuff are for those that are hardworking, and well Slytherin- it's supposed to be for those who are cunning and ambitious, but-"

James cut him off with a dark look. "Now it's for those obsessed with blood purity and purging the muggle-borns."

Sirius huffed and slid in his seat a bit. As if to hide from the rest of the group; Charlotte frowned in response. "Well, I guess I'll be Hufflepuff then. Since, you so kindly informed me that Ravenclaw was out of the question." She gestured towards Sirius.

She could see his steely eyes alight with some sort of friendliness and he _almost_ shot her a smile.

They were interrupted by a sharp yelp. James and Sirius were on their feet and leapt out of the compartment. Charlotte followed them cautiously, she stepped between the two boys to see a stout boy sprinting down the aisle way.

Two older boys who held the meanest grins on their faces she had ever witnessed pursued him. James snarled angrily, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Charlotte shot him a startled look. _Getting involved didn't seem to be the best course of action here._

James was her friend, however. She most certainly couldn't leave him to face the other two alone. She bolstered her courage and pushed past a motionless Sirius. She yanked her wand out and nervously held it at her side beside James.

He gave no notice, but stared in fury at the two who stopped short of them. The stout, plump boy with watery eyes moved behind Charlotte fearfully. She cast a glance back and saw Sirius leaning against the wall with his arms crossed casually. He lifted his eyebrows as her eyes connected with his.

Charlotte blushed furiously before facing the group of boys ahead of them. They sneered, "Oh, this is cute. The blood-traitor and the mud-blood come to play?"

James growled, "Don't call her that."

Charlotte felt a surge of warmth through out her body as she shot an appreciative glance at James. She no longer doubted herself in backing him up in whatever way she could. He was her friend. And she would never be able to look at herself in the mirror again if she didn't do what she thought was right, and by God- standing beside James in protection of those who couldn't protect themselves never felt more right.

One of the boys smiled evilly. His long pearly-colored hair shifted as he gave a jerking nod to his friend. The next thing she knew her beloved wand was wrenched from her grasp and was flying through the air. Charlotte yelped and stumbled forward to recapture it.

The hands of the boy in front of her snatched it out of the air. He smirked at her evilly before she heard an awful snap and watched the wand fall to the floor in two pieces. Tears blurred her eyes instantly. James gave a loud shout and leapt forward before being blasted back.

He hit the ground with a loud groan and Charlotte picked up her once, wonderful wand. She looked up at the boys angrily. "Why did you do that?" She exclaimed.

The blonde boy sneered. "Let that serve as a lesson to you, mud-blood. Stay out of our way." The two turned their backs and walked away without a further glance. Charlotte felt white-hot rage roar through her veins. "Oi! I am not done with you yet!"

They turned slowly as she rushed forward, her fist slamming into the face of the black-haired boy who had broken her wand. He yelped in pain as blood smattered across his pale face. The other grabbed her wrist and forced her backward against the wall, she cried out in pain as her back slammed against it.

She hadn't a chance to open her eyes when she saw James tackling him to the ground. They rolled across the ground like angry crocodiles. The other boy, whom she had just hit, snarled and advanced towards her furiously. "You stupid bitch."

Charlotte felt her come down from the intense moment of anger and began backing up quickly. He grabbed her hair and jerked her towards him- she flailed uselessly and struggled against his hold until she felt a resounding clap against the soft flesh of her face.

Charlotte felt tears welling up in her eyes once more. Suddenly, the boy was being drug away by an enraged Remus and Sirius. Sirius snarled angrily. "You'd hit a girl, Rosier? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He grabbed the boy by the collar and punched him squarely in the jaw, Rosier collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. Remus was in the process of yanking the blonde boy away from James.

The blonde helped Rosier up with a scornful expression of contempt. He growled furiously. "So, what? You've sided with the blood traitors and mud-bloods now, Black?"

Sirius shrugged as he stared at the pair with a lack of expression. He exuded confidence. "They aren't as bad as my dear mum made them out to be, Malfoy. You're just angry that a 'blood-traitor' beat you up." His voice was snide and he smirked at the pair's glare. Malfoy rubbed the swelling bruise over his cheekbone and bloodied lip.

Charlotte held the side of her face absentmindedly as the boys she now knew as Malfoy and Rosier sauntered away. Malfoy calling over his shoulder, "Better watch out mud-blood, you're friends won't always be there to save you."

She felt the threat reverberate in her bones. _Damn._ She had really done it this time. James and Remus stood in front of her staring at her curiously. "Did he hit you hard?"

Charlotte stepped away, "No, I'm fine." She suddenly moaned as her eyes caught sight of her broken wand. "Oh, no." Her voice murmured softly. She fingered the two pieces silently. Remus patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore can fix it, don't worry. We're almost there anyway."

The brown-haired girl nodded quietly. She pulled her hair back behind her ears and sat down back in their compartment. The short boy they had saved earlier fidgeted nervously. Charlotte swallowed her current misery over her wand and smiled at him. "You can sit here if you like."

He nodded his head and murmured a very quiet thank you. The thank you hit her like a ton of bricks as she scolded herself for being so rude. She turned to Sirius and smiled at him as brightly as she could. "Thank you for what you did." He grumbled incoherently with a nonchalant shrug. James beamed happily behind his black eye and cut lip.

"Maybe, we'll just make a Gryffindor out of you yet, friend."

* * *

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice was sharp and void of friendliness. Charlotte nearly flinched, but had grown accustomed to the sound by now. She stood, gazing curiously as he sat down haughtily. His arms were crossed and Charlotte had come to understand that was his way of comforting his blatant discomfort.

The hat spoke loudly through out the hall. "Hm, a Black; much hatred and contempt in you; Slytherin? No- that's where all the hatred comes from, eh? No you are very different from the others. Rebellious soul." The hat became silent and Charlotte could barely make out the creases that were lips mumbling to itself quietly. She strained her ears to hear before it shouted, making her jump in shock.

"Gryffindor!"

This time around there was a tense pause between the joyful clapping and shouting. The great hall was silent before Gryffindor exploded in cheers. She shot a glance over to the table shrouded with the green banner. They were whispering furiously amongst themselves and glaring quite evilly at the Gryffindor table.

Charlotte didn't understand. How could someone's blood be that big of a deal? Weren't they all just people? She jerked in surprise at McGonagall's loud voice sounding through out the hall. "Charlotte Devlin!" She froze as the group of first years looked around curiously. She felt Remus gently nudge her forward. She stepped timidly towards the stool with the hat.

She flushed red as she felt the hall's eyes boring into her back. She quickly sat down, forgetting entirely about the hat- when it's muffled shout jerked her back violently. The hall erupted into laughter, and her face was near boiling now in humiliation. McGonagall gave her a stern look as she sat down again, on the now hat-free stool.

The hat mumbled quietly at first. "Hmm. Muggle-born, your magic is strong; not the strongest I've seen though. Shy, and timid, I can see that flicker of fire in your heart- you can't hide it forever. Hufflepuff? No, no that won't do. Ravenclaw? Clear your mind child, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

Charlotte had no clue what he meant in 'clearing her mind.' How does one do that? She felt irritation bubble beneath her surface as she fingered the broken wand in her pocket. The hat suddenly laughed jovially. "Ah, there you are. You know what I see, I see loyalty, such loyalty. Impressive. I know where you'll go. GRYFFINDOR!"

The young girl let out a sigh of relief as she leapt down from the stool. Charlotte beamed as she rushed over to her new house. They clapped and cheered for her happily, some smacked her on the back and others shook their hands and introduced themselves.

Charlotte took a seat at the end of the table, across from Sirius. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction and she grinned brightly. Her voice whispered across the table as the hat began studying another student. "I knew you weren't like them!" His face soured and growled in her direction. "What makes you think we're friends, Devlin?"

Charlotte sat in shock. She was taken aback by the sudden coolness in his voice and harshness of his words. They sunk into her body and a frown flitted across her face. Sirius looked as if he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he made no apology. He slouched in his seat suddenly and began picking at his food in discomfort.

Charlotte pursed her lips and ignored him. _Fine, if you want to be like that, I don't want to be your friend either._

* * *

**Wow! Monster first chapter! Hope y'all like it. It's been a thought brewing in my mind for a long time now. Please review any criticisms or advice that you may have so that I can better it for the long run. Thank you in advance!**

**-Blitz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon A Time**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Except Charlotte, she's my little creation.

Chapter 2: Mistakes

* * *

"Wingardium LeviOsa"

To Charlotte's extreme delight, the little feather on her desk began lifting in the air higher and higher. A small smile contorted her lips as her brows furrowed in concentration. It fell slowly back to her desk and she beamed at her newfound friend, Lily.

Lily Evans was a beautiful girl- even at her age. She had fire-truck red hair and glimmering emerald colored eyes. Her lashes were long and her lips were full. She was also a muggle-born like Charlotte, and the two bonded instantly over this commonality between the pair. She gave the brown-haired girl beside her a large grin.

"Whoa! On you first try, that's great Char! I'm so jealous, mine just seemed to want to catch fire." Her face fell in a confused frown.

Charlotte giggled quietly, a blush heating her face. She nudged her friend. "Try drawing out the 'O' in the Leviosa. That might be your problem. Fire isn't a bad thing, when we start learning that you'll be way ahead the rest of us!"

Lily gave a loud, jovial laugh. She tried again and the feather effortlessly began floating through the air. Her smile was wide and full. "Well, look at that." Professor Flitwick gave the two girls a thumbs up. "Well done, you two."

The joy of the moment was cut short by the raucous laughter of the four Gryffindor boys across the classroom. Peter was flushed red as the feather, unlike Lily's gentle flames, had exploded in his face. Smoke billowed and wafted whilst Sirius and James held their sides at the their plump-friends soot covered expression.

Lily snarled in irritation. "Oi! Don't you lot have something better to do than interrupt everyone's concentration?"

Remus shot a grimacing smile at the duo. Charlotte gave a small wave in nervousness as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do than get in everyone's business, Evans?"

"If I could concentrate, sure."

"Your lack of concentration has nothing to do with us, maybe you're just bad at Charms. Not everyone can be good as us, it's okay." Sirius smirked at Lily's reddening face.

Charlotte glared at the haughty boy. "How about you shut up, Black. You're no better than anyone else."

He gave her a cool stare. "I wasn't talking to _you,_ Devlin."

Charlotte felt her body heat up angrily when Lily laid a calm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Char. Let's just ignore them."

The young girl mumbled under her breath. "Easy for you to safe, you're the one that drew their attention. I wasn't going to let them insult you."

Lily gave her a wide smile. Her eyes glimmered happily. "You're a great friend, has anyone ever told you that?"

Charlotte gave her a small half smile in return. _No, no one has ever told me that._

* * *

Marlene sat at the table in the great hall during lunch. Her feet tapped excitedly. "Is anyone as excited as I am for our flying lessons?" Charlotte glanced up with her mouth full. She nodded her head with a big smile fervidly.

Marlene McKinnon was the tomboy of the group. She was beautifully lazy with her long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail and her loosened tie and carelessly tucked in shirt. Her eyes were pure gold and they glittered deviously. Charlotte knew at their age they shouldn't really care about their appearances- but she was too envious of the lack of effort Marlene had to put in to look the way she did.

Alice shook her head as if she was going to be sick. "I'm not looking forward to it." She paused and set her fork down turning a little green at the thought. "I don't understand why we couldn't have done it before we ate!" Her hazel eyes were wide. "I'm going to vomit everywhere!"

Lily nodded her in agreement. "I don't like the idea of sitting on a spindly stick with a mind of it's own."

"Agh!" Alice exclaimed shoving her face into her hands. Marlene observed her with mild amusement.

Alice Tener was a kind-hearted girl. She was gentle and had a fierce disagreement with heights. Her face was round and her blue eyes equally so. She had a button nose and dark-chocolate hair that fell in waves to her shoulders.

Marlene scoffed. "Don't be such _girls_."

Dorcas Meadowes snorted nearby. She had her pumpkin juice at her lips as the group of younger students turned quirked brows in her direction.

Dorcas was a year older than the rest of them. She was beautiful with long, braided wheat golden hair and piercing blue eyes. Her lips puckered in a smirk. "You lot are blowing the 'flying' lessons out of proportion. Basically you'll mount your broom, lift off the ground- and that'll be it."

Marlene looked utterly annoyed. "That's it?" She exclaimed impatiently. Dorcas nodded her head. "You're just first years, they won't let you do much. It's why you can't even have a broom."

Lily gave a small scowl. "You were a first year not too long ago, Dorcas."

When the older girl was about to retort, Charlotte slapped the table gently. "Wellll! I think I'm going to head to the Quidditch pitch, you girls coming or what?"

Marlene leapt up without further encouragement and Alice and Lily, stood- grumbling amongst themselves. The two all but skipped to their next class. Their animated chattering could be heard up and down the corridors.

They were met with the striking amarillo-colored eyes of Madame Rolando Hooch. Her hair was a short, spiked jet black. Her stern facade was betrayed by the glimmer in her eyes at the two first-years excitement. Charlotte could make out the slightest tug of her lips into a smile before she barked for everyone to get beside a broomstick.

Obediently, the students filed in line. The class was a joint class between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Charlotte bit her lip as a torch of fear lit up in her chest. Avery and Mulciber were across from her and they gave her the nastiest of smirks. She glared in response refusing her fear to be shown to them.

Lily and Marlene stood on either side of her with a quiet nod of their heads. James gave a shout. "Oi! Avery, Mulciber. How about you keep your eyes to yourselves?"

Madame Hooch gave a sharp whistle. "There will be no fights this class. I don't care about house rivalries- if I hear so much as one argument between any of you, you will be escorted straight to the head master's office. Am I understood?"

The class mumbled in response. "Very well, lets get class started. First, you will need to place your hand firmly over your broom and command, 'Up'. Get started."

Marlene, of course, got it on her first try. Madame Hooch nodded her head. Lily and Alice fumbled with their brooms. Theirs rolled back and forth, much to their annoyances.

Charlotte struggled at first, her thoughts on the Slytherins in front of her. She swallowed her thoughts and finally commanded, "Up!" Her voice was firmer than it had ever been and her determination was prominent through her furrowed brows.

She looked up to see Sirius, James, and Remus holding their broomsticks and barely contained snickers as they stared at Thorfinn Rowle struggling with his. Madame Hooch assisted him impatiently. He finally held the broom in his hand with a flushed expression, he shot daggers at the snickering pair of Gryffindor boys.

"McKinnon, you'll go first. I want you to kick off the ground to get yourself in the air."

Marlene beamed with excitement. She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. She lifted into the air gracefully and Charlotte couldn't help but feel jealousy rear it's ugly head at the confidence the young girl exuded. Madame Hooch nodded her head. "Very good. Mulciber, Avery! You're next."

They performed the same action and they too had very little difficulty. Black and James went next- and true to magical born students; they lifted off expertly. Charlotte grimaced to herself. They must have their own brooms at home- it was the only way she could explain their aptitude.

Madame Hooch turned an expectant look to Alice, Lily, and Charlotte. "You three. Your turn."

Charlotte mounted her broom and gave a kick off the ground. Her broom lifted very slowly into the air.

Rowle sniggered. "Too fat for that broom, Devlin?" Charlotte flushed red and was about to retort when James cut her off. "Says the guy that can't even pick up his broom." The Slytherin glared, but said nothing more as Madame Hooch passed in between the two.

She shot an appreciative glance at her friend. Her rise into the air was far less graceful than any of the other students. Lily looked absolutely green as she lifted into the air. Her knuckles were white with the grip she had on the handle. Alice's broom jerked around as she lifted up.

She gave a tiny shriek when her body slammed into Marlene's. Charlotte's hand shot out as she sought to steady her terrified friend. Marlene did the same and Alice made a dramatic gulp as her broom calmed down and she now hovered in the air. Her chest was heaving and sweat began to prickle across her forehead.

"Your turn, Snivellus." James and Black sneered. The pale boy glared at them angrily as his broom lifted in the air without much difficulty, he appeared unsteady, but it wasn't near as bad as Alice's incident.

Lily snarled at the duo, "Shut up."

Severus Snape was a Slytherin boy. Charlotte was unsure of his stance on blood purity, but if she were to lump all the purist fanatics together- they're all from Slytherin. She knew she shouldn't be so judgmental- but when her life was being threatened she found it better to stereotype people to protect herself.

However, Lily seemed to be quite fond of Snape. From what she understood, they grew up together, were childhood friends when Petunia (Lily's sister) distanced herself out of envy of Lily's magic. Perhaps he wasn't so bad, but Charlotte would remain wary.

Madame Hooch clapped her hands together. "Alright, now you will be flying around this area. No funny business, any of you. Don't stray from this area or it'll be automatic detentions for the lot of you."

Marlene was up in the area nearly as quickly as Sirius and James. Charlotte hung back to encourage Alice and Lily who were very unsteady. Severus appeared beside Lily and began murmuring to her. Charlotte cast a raised eyebrow glance at Alice; she was too busy focusing on how far they were from the ground to notice.

Charlotte felt incredibly uncomfortable in the presence of the Slytherin. She flew higher and higher, enjoying the exhilarating rush through her veins. Charlotte felt so free; she couldn't really justify it with words. She hovered far above the other students, smiling down at them zooming around.

How wonderful magic was. Marlene was assisting Alice, Sirius and James were doing what else- horsing around like a couple of boys would. Her eyes found Lily and Severus- who were now being harassed by the other three Slytherin boys.

Charlotte didn't miss the darkening expression on Lily's face. She directed her broom in their direction quickly, only to be too late as Rowle slammed into Lily's broom. The red-haired girl gave a yelp and was quickly plummeting to the ground. Charlotte dove, pleading to any God that was listening to save her friend. Just before she was to hit the ground, Charlotte saw a blur and suddenly Lily was safe in the arms of none other than James Potter.

Charlotte hopped off her broom and jogged to them. A messy, wild grin was across James' face as he carefully set the shaken girl on her feet. She fussed with herself and adjusted her robes nervously. Lily looked at James and murmured a soft thank you. He just smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

Lily approached Charlotte carefully. Her legs were trembling and Charlotte couldn't miss the thoughtful expression that had cross James' face. Madame Hooch stormed over angrily. "What did I say?" Her voice was taut like a stretched bungie cord- waiting to snap any moment. The other students landed beside her, but recoiled quickly at her enraged expression.

Charlotte spoke quickly. "I saw everything, Madame Hooch. Snape was trying to help Lily, and then Rowle knocked her off the broom."

The faces of the students snapped in her direction. She felt the nagging feeling in her mind to just shut her stupid mouth, but she pursed her lips and looked down at the ground with clenched fists. She could see the dangerous scowls directed at her from the emerald colored robed students.

There was an incredibly tense silence. Madame Hooch started slowly. "Is this true?" Her gaze becoming more and more threatening- Sirius suddenly spoke out. "It's true. James and I were watching it all. I saw Devlin and him dive for Evans, but James got there first."

Madame Hooch rounded on the Slytherins. Her rage was palpable in the air surrounding the students. "50 points from Slytherin. Rowle, you're coming with me to the Head Master's office to explain yourself."

She grabbed the boy's arm and began dragging him off. She paused. "100 points to Gryffindor for your quick actions Potter, Devlin. This could have been a much different situation without your intervention. Class dismissed."

Marlene smiled kindly at Charlotte. "You play a dangerous game, you know."

Charlotte quirked a brow curiously, "Oh?"

"Yeah, being muggle-born and all, you sure aren't playing nice with the Slytherin's." Her laugh set the other girl slightly at ease; a small smile crossed her lips.

"Maybe, I don't want to play nice."

She heard a familiar scoff and rolled her eyes. "What, Black?" Her voice spat at him.

"It's pathetic how terribly difficult it is for you stand up for your friends. You're such a coward, and here you are pretending not to be."

Charlotte snarled angrily. "Oh, really? Because you know so much about me! I think it's incredibly pathetic that a purist fanatic is trying to play Gryffindor."

Sirius' face darkened considerably. His fists were clenched at his sides and she could say a reddening tint working it's way up his neck. He didn't say another word, but the glare that he sent her way set her teeth on edge. _Stupid arse._ She wouldn't feel bad about what she said. Never. _Liar._ Charlotte felt the tumultuous tug of regret deep in her gut. She pinched her lips together tightly. Marlene punched her shoulder with a knowing half smile.

* * *

The end of year exams hadn't been as bad as Charlotte previously thought. She breezed through them with little difficulty- though potions and surprisingly charms had been a different story. She had been good at charms in the beginning, but now it just didn't come as easily to her as it had at first.

Funny enough, Lily was now a literal genius at the subject. She had to help Charlotte almost every single class. She wasn't sure what had happened- but now she quite frankly sucked. It annoyed her to no end, but she found a new affinity with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Where she lacked everywhere else she made up for in that class alone.

Charlotte couldn't wait to start learning to use the defense's they were taught next year. The Professor had mentioned dueling classes and that excited her to no end. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been fantasizing wiping that stupid smirk of that git's face, that git being none other than Sirius Black.

It _infuriated_ her how he could possibly believe he was God's gift to humanity. Or Merlin's gift. In the wizarding world, instead of saying 'God' they subbed in Merlin. He was a famous wizard back in the times of the founding fathers. Merlin, funny enough, had been a Slytherin. He was considered one of the most powerful wizards of all time and found himself in King Arthur's court.

Merlin believed wizards should assist Muggle's to live peacefully alongside the magical world. He founded the Order of Merlin- an organization purely for Muggle rights and created rules against using magic on them. Charlotte found it incredibly amusing that Slytherin's like to boast about Merlin having been apart of their house at one point- it's obvious they don't read very often or they would know he had been a firm supporter of Muggle's- a complete opposite of what Slytherin's were today.

She should really get on board with the wizarding world's vernacular, though. Lily had already gotten the hang of it and she sounded just like any other witch or wizard and well, Charlotte herself still sounded like some poor Muggle struggling to keep up with the times.

There was a defiant part of her that wanted to hang on to her Muggle side, though. Purist fanatics were so hell-bent on purging the wizarding world of their supposed 'filth', it only made sense that Charlotte hung on to that part of her. She wouldn't be purged, she wouldn't allow herself to be and she would love nothing more than rubbing it in their stupid faces. Charlotte couldn't help but smile to herself thoughtfully.

She truly liked the thought of that and that was the decision she was going to make. She wouldn't be forced to be ashamed of her heritage. Charlotte was born this way and she couldn't have been more grateful of the parents she had and the history she owned in her bloodlines.

Charlotte was jerked from her reverie when Marlene shook her shoulder. "Have you been listening to me at all?" Charlotte smiled guiltily. "Sorry, I drifted off."

Marlene scoffed prettily. "Come on, we'll be late to our Quidditch finals."

_Oh, dear. Quidditch finals._ Charlotte sighed vehemently to herself. She followed her friend out to the Quidditch pitch. It wasn't really a final at all; it was just a game between their classmates. All it really was going to prove was who would be part of the Quidditch Team next year. Charlotte felt a nervous tug in her chest.

She would love nothing more than to prove herself on the field, but she couldn't help but feel overshadowed by Marlene, James, and Sirius. They were all so _good_ already. She felt slightly encouraged by the fact that Remus and Peter were in the same boat as she- but she doubted either of them wanted to play as badly as she did.

It wasn't long until they were finally in the air. James was assigned the keeper position. Sirius was a beater alongside Marlene. Remus would be the seeker, and then it was just herself, Lily, Alice, and Peter playing the chasers. On the other team- Rowle was playing keeper, Mulciber and Avery were beaters, Gemma Stone was the seeker, and Janice Gordon, Francesca Burke, Hestia Yarrow, and Snape were chasers.

When Madame Hooch blew her whistle loudly- the tumultuous nervousness had reached its peak in Charlotte's gut. The first-years were taking this game _very_ seriously. Lily didn't like flying, but she hated losing even worse and so was playing incredibly aggressively across the field. Charlotte dove into the mix to snatch the quaffle from passing hands to Burke.

Charlotte felt the adrenaline rush prickling inside of her mind as she whipped in and out of grabbing hands. She tossed the quaffle to Peter just as she was slammed _hard _by Yarrow. Charlotte snarled in annoyance. She heard a familiar yelp as Peter was knocked from his broom by a bludger.

He bounced on the ground in a pathetic heap and Charlotte hit the ground running to his position. The poor boy was in near tears as he clutched his mangled wrist. She stooped into a crouch beside him, her eyes wide with sympathy. She knew the pain of a broken wrist, and it was no fun at all. "It's going to be okay, Peter."

She patted his shoulder reassuringly. He nodded his head with a shuddering gulp. Madame Pomfrey ran out on the field. Charlotte faintly heard the shrill whistle. The other players grounded themselves quickly. Hooch approached them with a grim look on her face.

"Snape- I want you to accompany Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary with Pettigrew."

At least Madame Hooch had made the game more fair by taking a player from the other team. The Slytherin's scowled as the game began again. The Gryffindor's were gaining a monster lead in points- Lily and Alice were surprisingly very good at making goals and avoiding confrontation from the other chasers.

Suddenly, Charlotte found herself with the quaffle. She was desperately dodging the other players and the bludgers sent her way. Remus and Stone blew past her in pursuit of the snitch. If they got ahead by 10 more points, they would win regardless of whomever caught the snitch.

Her brow furrowed in concentration. She narrowly dodged a bludger that whizzed past her skull. Her breath dropping momentarily at how close it had been to completely taking her head off. Everyone was shouting all around her encouraging her, and she felt a beam of pride beginning to crack through her chest- her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt absolutely exhilarated.

Charlotte ducked and wove in between several Slytherin chasers and as she approached the goal post, she heaved all her strength in her body and rocketed it through. She gave a whoop of joy as the game-ending whistle sounded. Suddenly, her heart stopped. James was staring helplessly at the goal- he tried desperately to stop it from happening, but he couldn't get there in time.

She had just thrown through the wrong goal. She just gave points to the Slytherins. They weren't cheering her on; they were trying to tell her to turn around. Charlotte could scarcely breathe with the weight and utter humiliation of what she had done. She prayed and pleaded frantically that Remus had gotten the snitch.

Madame Hooch shouted, "Slytherin wins!"

_No. No. Noo._ Her voice whined in her head as she dropped to the ground. Charlotte wanted to run away, far, far away and never come back. She bolstered whatever shred of dignity she had left and forced her legs to move towards the other Gryffindor's. She hung her head in defeat, refusing to meet their eyes.

Sirius' snide voice cut through her shroud of embarrassment. "Wow, nice going, Devlin."

James shoved him lightly. "Oh shut it, Sirius. Everyone makes mistakes."

"At least you have a hell of a arm, Char. I mean I couldn't even block that missile." He tried encouraging her weakly.

Charlotte groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Marlene started jokingly. "I would sure hope you didn't mean to." Lily wrapped at arm around her and gave her a sweet smile, "It's okay, and it's just a game."

Charlotte faintly heard Sirius snort. Remus gave her a cross between a grimace and a smile. "Too bad, I didn't catch that snitch, eh?"

The young distraught girl gave a slight hiccup of a laugh. He smiled encouragingly when Madame Hooch had made her way over. "It's about time you all to head up to your dorms and get packing."

As the group began to disperse- Hooch called back. "McKinnon. Great game, you'd be good on the team next year." Marlene beamed happily. "Thank you, Madame Hooch!"

Charlotte fidgeted nervously; she stayed slightly behind and mumbled quietly. "Madame Hooch, do you think- do you think if I practiced I would be able to make the team next year?"

The older woman quirked an eyebrow and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I think it'd be better if you just supported your friends from the stands, Devlin. I hope you understand."

Charlotte felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She nodded her head numbly and put on a brave smile. "Yes, Madame Hooch. Hope you have a nice summer."

The woman smiled in return as the young girl started back towards the dorms. Charlotte felt hot tears bubbling under her lids in humiliation and defeat- she felt the tears escape her lids, as she once again, just wasn't good enough.

* * *

**Thank you to all those that faved and followed! I'm glad y'all guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm hoping I will be able to churn out chapters about once a week or so- though with my job that might not happen all the time. Just a heads up. This chapter is on schedule, and I suspect the next one should be as well.**

**Next chapter y'all will be seeing a little jump in time as their first year has now ended and you guys can kind of get the feel of the relationships between the characters. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-Blitz**


End file.
